Shogi
by Deirdre Black
Summary: Temari mantiene una intersante conversacion con Shikaku sobre shogi, en la cual comprende el patron que Shikamaru utiliza en todas sus estrategias.


**Este es un Omake de mi fanfic: Crónicas de una amistad. Pueden encontrarlo en mi profile. Está situado durante el capitulo 7 del mismo. **En el cual iba a estar incluido pero la escena cobro tanta vida que decidí hacerlo aparte.

Sin embargo no es necesario leerlo para entender la situación.

Una ultima aclaración: Azobi, en realidad llamado Azoburo Sarutobi, es el hijo de Azuma y Kurenai, ahijado de Shikamaru. Por la gran relacion que mantiene con la familia Nara, el pequeño suele llamar a Yoshino y a Shikaku abuelos.

Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

**Estrategia Nara.**

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari se sorprendieron del absoluto silencio dentro de la casa del Nara.

Dieron varios pasos hacia el living y luego caminaron tranquilamente por todo el lugar pero no lograron ver a nadie. Al parecer no había nadie en la casa.

Entonces se dirigieron hacia el patio trasero y se encontraron con una bella imagen.

Azobi jugaba al shogi contra Shikaku, Yoshino por su parte miraba la escena apoyada contra una columna aportando algunas ideas para el niño.

Habían sacado el juego afuera y jugaban sentados sobre la galería del jardín, reparados de la cortina de lluvia que caía sobre la casa.

Shikamaru sonrío torcidamente y llamó la atención con un carraspeo.

Al instante los tres miraron hacia la puerta.

-Shikamaru, Temari- Exclamó Yoshino en forma de saludo mientras se acercaba a ellos y saludaba a Temari con un beso en la mejilla.

-Padrino, Temari- Murmuró alegre Azobi.-El abuelo me ha estado enseñando algunas cosas del shogi.

La kunoichi de Suna se sorprendió de cuanto había cambiado aquel pequeño niño, había crecidos unos cuantos centímetros y notó como había mejorado su lenguaje o por lo menos ya decía correctamente la palabra "padrino".

Shikamaru se acercó a su ahijado y le despeino la cabellera mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué le has estado enseñando?-Pregunta él joven Nara a su padre.

-Sólo le he dicho que elija una apertura que le gustara para desarrollar, así le ayudo a ver los puntos fuertes que tiene que explotar y los débiles que tiene que evitar.

Temari y Yoshino veían la escena apoyadas contra la misma columna y con la misma expresión en rostro: _Amor._

Shikamaru miro a su ahijado y le preguntó:

-¿Cual te ha gustado?

-La Gambito de Dama.

-Yo le recomendé la apertura italiana, pero él ha insistido con esa, creo que luego de pasar tanto tiempo contigo se ha pegado la personalidad de un Nara.-Respondió Shikaku mientras sonreía.

-Perdón que me entrometa, pero ¿alguien me podría explicar lo que están hablando?-Intervino Temari curiosa.

Shikamaru río de lado y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Esa es la misma apertura que yo uso cada vez que juego.-Como vio que chica seguía sin entender prosiguió- la apertura es la fase inicial del juego, en la que se desarrollan las piezas desde sus posiciones iniciales. Las tres fases de una partida de Shogi son: apertura, medio juego y final

-A lo largo del tiempo se han estudiado las mejores formas de comenzar el juego, planeando alrededor de las primeras quince jugadas, a estas formas de comenzar se le han dado nombres como: la Apertura española, la Defensa siciliana y el Gambito de Dama. Hay docenas de aperturas diferentes que pueden variar ampliamente desde el punto de vista del carácter, desde el juego posicional, hasta líneas de táctica salvaje.- Intervino Shikaku girandose hacia la columna.

-Táctica, es lo mismo que decir ataque.-Murmuró Azobi con su dulce voz, contento por poder aportar algo.

-La apertura que ha elegido Azobi y la misma que utilizan en general los miembros del clan Nara, se caracteriza por ser una apertura en la que pueden entrar tanto la táctica como la estrategia posicional. Esto da gran libertad al jugador para decidir que hacer durante el partido -Continuo el líder del Clan Nara- Azobi eligió una línea muy efectiva, pero a la vez complicada. Esta se basa en crear sutiles debilidades al oponente, casi invisibles para los ojos de un principiante, he ahí lo difícil, y luego explotarlas para generar una ventaja.

-¿Que seria una debilidad? me refiero dentro del juego-Preguntó Temari despegando su cuerpo de la columna, completamente interesada.

Shikaku inhaló profundamente contento de poder explicar aquello a lo que dedicó tantas horas de estudio. Se notaba a la legua que era un amante de aquel juego-ciencia que algunos llamaban shogi.

-Una debilidad puede ser muchas cosas. La principal, es la diferencia material, el haber jugado mal puede llevar a perder una pieza, con lo cual el rival tendría una clara ventaja a los ojos de todos.

Hizo una pausa para ver si Temari había comprendido y la Kunoichi entendiendo el mensaje le hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Luego están posicionales, estas se producen cuando nuestras piezas se encuentran en una zona del tablero en las que son inútiles o cuando el rival explota el máximo potencial de alguna de estas, con lo cual seguramente intentará atacar a nuestro rey u obtener alguna ventaja material. Sin embargo hay otros tipos de debilidades que son menos susceptibles, pero que cuando jugadores astutos e inteligentes se enfrentan no se pueden producir, por que serian utilizadas y pueden desencadenar en las debilidades anteriores.-Explicó con un brillo de placer en los ojos.

-Ya veo, haciendo una analogía con las peleas ninjas una debilidad seria por ejemplo cierta posición del terreno o las desventajas de un arma de larga distancia en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Como en una pelea, el lugar donde se encuentran posicionados los enemigos nos perjudica o nos beneficia.-Exclamó Temari, contenta de comprender aquello.

-Exacto- Murmuró Shikamaru sonriendo- material podría ser considerado como la cantidad de enemigos con potencial similar y posicional es como dices, donde están ubicados para las habilidades que tienen. De la misma manera que en el shogi ciertas piezas funcionan mejor en algunas partes del tablero, los ninjas lo hacen en algunas partes del campo de batalla.

-Podríamos decir entonces que esa apertura de shogi es como intentar en batalla aumentar las debilidades de acuerdo a las técnicas, utilizando la posición para reducir las posibilidades del enemigo de ganar.-Intervino Shikaku.

-Entiendo, hacer un ataque para llevar al enemigo a una posición esperada, en donde se encuentre en desventaja, básicamente es una trampa.-Comentó Temari emocionada.-¿Pero son realmente estas ventajas posicionales tan importantes como para ganar una batalla?

-Estas ventajas, tan pequeñas como para ser tomadas en cuenta por muchos, son esenciales para todo aquel que las sepa aprovechar y pueden efectivamente hacerte ganar una pelea.-Respondió Shikamaru sonriendo ampliamente.

Entonces el jefe del Clan le hizo una seña a Temari para que se acercara más y Shikamaru y Azobi le cedieron el lugar frente a Shikaku.

-Azobi se ha dado cuenta de las ventajas de debilitar posiciones y decidió aprenderlo al inicio, destacándose en mi parecer a los demás principiantes, quienes ven la única ventaja como la material. Por esto me decidí en enseñarle la estrategia que use para derrotarlo esta tarde –Prosiguió Shikaku mirando orgullosamente a su "nieto" -. Esta consiste en utilizar los dos flancos, el flanco rey, la parte derecha del tablero, y el de dama, es decir la izquierda.-Continuo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice cada parte del tablero.- Luego de terminar la apertura del gambito de dama, resulta que en el flanco dama de las blancas hay solo tres peones, contra los cuatros iniciales que poseen las negras de nuestro rival. De esta manera se avanzan estos peones en lo que se llama el ataque de las minorías, que consiste en llevarlos al territorio enemigo y "cambiarlos", es decir, que los coman y luego nosotros comerlos sin perder material, o viceversa. Luego la posición de peones de las negras le es desfavorable, pero como he dicho antes, esta ventaja posicional no es tomada en cuenta por los principiantes.

Temari observaba atenta como Shikaku movía las piezas explicando las jugadas.

-Con que solo que quede un peón avanzado sin otro peón que lo defienda por detrás y sobre una columna en la que las blancas no tienen peones, lo hace debido a su aislamiento muy sencillo de atacar. Así utilizando las otras piezas, caballos, torres, alfiles y la dama se lo ataca. Sin embargo cualquiera que sepa un poco de shogi o de estrategia responderá enseguida que si atacamos con toda nuestra artillería y el oponente se defiende a su vez con todo lo suyo, no ganaríamos nada. Teniendo en cuenta que estaríamos en igualdad de material.

Temari asintió expectante de la siguiente explicación.

-Pero he aquí, por que esta estrategia es elegida por los Nara: Atacar ese peón con todas nuestras piezas, para obligar al rival a llegar a la situación anterior, pero a su vez utilizar las diagonales que nos proporcionan los alfiles y la dama para atacar algún punto sobre el flanco opuesto, generando que el oponente no pueda defender las dos cosas a la vez y que alguna caiga, consiguiendo ventaja material o posicional.

-¿Entonces ese primer ataque es una trampa por que lleva al oponente a una situación en desventaja, en la cual se produce un segundo ataque, generalmente inesperado que se vuelve ineludible por la débil posición en la que se encuentra?

-Podría decirse así, si.-Respondió Shikaku mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Temari recordó su primera batalla contra Shikamaru, en la cual el Nara utilizó varios ataques frontales haciendo que se confíe con sus cálculos de distancia. Pero entonces no había comprendido que Shikamaru la había estado guiado toda la batalla a una desventaja posicional donde pudiera realizar su ataque sorpresa, ineludible sin un sacrificio por su parte.

Temari volteo a verlo y se encontró con su sonrisa, él sabia lo que ella estaba pensando.

-¿Shikaku-san, podrías enseñarme más sobre esta estrategia?-Pidió ambiciosa la joven Kunoichi.

Shikamaru rió a sus espaldas, pero a ella no le importaba. Ya reiría ella la próxima vez que se enfrentaran.

* * *

Más aclaraciones:

He utilizado la palabra shogi como si fuera sinónimo de ajedrez. shogi, Dado que en el anime se lo nombra así pero en las traducciones se lo toma como ajedrez he decido aprovechar eso a mi favor. Ya que en realidad no son exactamente el mismo juego, muy parecido si, pero no iguales.

Una cuestión sobre las aperturas.

En la actualidad la apertura está ampliamente estudiada, hasta el punto de que en los primeros movimientos se realizan de forma automática de acuerdo con la teoría de aperturas establecida. En algunas líneas de apertura, los movimientos considerados mejores para ambos bandos han sido calculados para alrededor de 15 movimientos. Los jugadores profesionales pasan años estudiando las aperturas ya que son una de las partes más importantes de la estrategia.

Por otro lado Shikaku le recomienda una apertura a azobi: la Apertura italiana. Quiero contar que es común que los maestros recomienden una apertura a su alumno, una que consideraran de acuerdo con su estilo de juego, sin embargo son los estudiantes quienes terminan por elegir una.

La apertura Italina es una de las más antiguas del ajedrez, y la primera que aprenden los estudiantes.

A pesar de su edad Azobi eligió una más complicada, que resultó ser la misma que Shikamaru y el resto de los Nara.

Debo agradecer a mi novio y a mi suegro que son unos genios del Ajedrez por haber ayudado en esa escena, la verdad es que el juego me gusta pero no soy muy conocedora.

Quede muy satisfecha por haber encontrado una apertura que fuera con la personalidad de Shikamaru. Observando sus batallas me di cuenta que el realmente sigue un patrón y la verdad es que creo haberlo encontrado.

La escena capta mucho sobre la personalidad de los Nara y la verdad me ha encantado escribirla…todo esto me ha dado unas enormes ganas de hacer una continuación sobre una partida… así que creo que en algún momento si es que este escrito no ha resultado muy complicado, lo haré.

**Por cualquier otra pregunta, apreciación, critica, queja, etc. Pueden dejar un review y hacerme feliz.**


End file.
